


Must Have Done Something Right

by honorarystar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Clint is just a cute puppy, Clintasha - Freeform, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Natasha makes bad jokes and is equally bad ass, kind of hints at steve/sam/bucky but could be read as just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'you found me hanging by my fingertips from your window and i don’t want to tell you i was trying to rob you but idk how else to explain this and i don’t want to go to jail and also you’re kind of cute we should make out when i’m not clinging onto your window ledge for my life’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Have Done Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> they're more spies than heroes but Nat, Steve, Sam, and Bucky still work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury. Natasha is everything and deserves only good things in the world. I kind of accidentally strayed from the original prompt but it's the same idea.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it and that you think it's somewhat cute/funny ^_^

Natasha was not in the mood. Like, for anything. She spent her entire day at work going back and forth between Sam, Steve, and Bucky trying to be the torch bearer. She didn’t even know what had happened really (mostly because she didn’t care too much). From what she gathered it seemed like Sam had wanted Steve and Bucky to apologize about who knows what and Bucky said something about not having anything to apologize for and Steve got mad at Bucky and pouted for an hour before Bucky apologized to him but still not to Sam and somehow Natasha got involved and had to force them all into the break room so they would make up. Honestly she works with children and she is constantly cleaning up after them.

But she did finally get to leave, after refusing Steve’s offer to get drinks with the rest of them. There’s only so much she can take in a day. She loves them, really, she does, but they are monsters and very difficult ones at that.

And she barely got any of her paper work done that Nick has been on all of their asses about for a week since their last S.H.I.E.L.D. mission because of all of the boy angst. So that still needs to get done before she can get briefed on her next mission. Paper work sucks ass.

But she’s gonna ignore that for now and just try to look forward to the fact that she has Brooklyn 99 on her DVR and possibly half a bottle of wine somewhere in the apartment. She was walking down the hallway when she heard something wrong on the other side of her front door.

She immediately stopped and put her back to the wall, inching closer and listening as carefully as she possibly could. Which turned out to not be entirely necessary because whoever was on the inside knew she was coming and their goal was getting out as fast as possible.

“Shit, fuck!” Natasha heard a man’s voice whisper (kind of) on the other side followed by the sound of some crashing around and a window being opened.

Natasha didn’t wait any longer to run inside (probably breaking her own door’s lock with her shoulder) and just barely saw the black clad figure flipping out the window.

Luckily Natasha knew that window didn’t lead to anywhere but air, unless this guy wanted to fall nine stories to the street below.

Nat stuck her head out the open window, looking down and smirking. This guy was holding on to the window ledge by his fingers (which Nat can admit was impressive) and looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

“Hey down there,” Natasha began, “How’s it hanging?” She genuinely couldn’t help but smile at her own joke and almost started audibly laughing when she saw the look on window guy’s face. He must not appreciate the humor of bad jokes. Or possibly just not when they’re at his expense.

“I really don’t want to dignify that with a serious answer,” Window guy was not smiling. And considering that he was the one that had broken into Natasha’s place to begin with, she was kind of surprised that she was in a mood to be joking about it with the guy _that had broken into her house._

“Alright, how about you tell me what you were doing in my house?” Natasha smiled charmingly.

Window guy’s face took on a whole new expression. Before it had been mild annoyance (which he lost the right to be annoyed when he got caught breaking and entering if you ask Natasha) but now it was more of a slightly scared, wide eyed, shit your pants kind of look that mostly only Natasha’s close friends get. Steve and Bucky have them mastered.

Natasha raised her eyebrows before saying, “That look on your face tells me that this might not have been a random burglary. Would I be right saying that?”

Window guy didn’t nod or shake his head no, but Nat took it for a yes anyway.

“Okay, tell you what. You’re going to answer my questions and then I might let you inside instead of letting you fall to the street. Got it?”

Again, window guy didn’t indicate a yes or a no. So Natasha sighed and leaned back, closing the window. She stepped back to where he wouldn’t be able to see her, but close enough that she would hear him if (when) he eventually calls out in defeat. And also close enough to make sure he can’t climb back in.

She knew he was going to take a minute to examine his surroundings, make sure there was no other way out. And she knew there wasn’t. Last April Fool’s day Bucky, Steve, Sam, Tony, and she had gotten into a prank war and Bucky found out the hard way that once you’re out that window, there’s only one way back to safety. Well that is of course unless you have a Sam Wilson to fly by and grab you. And she’s pretty sure window guy does not.

And she could tell this guy had known what he was doing. There would have been no sign of a break in, the door had even still been locked when she got home, if he had just left before she had got back. He did everything very cleanly, but he had made some kind of mistake or gotten distracted by something. He definitely wasn’t a hitman, he would have fought, not run away. Or attempt to at least. She didn’t have anything in her apartment that could put her name in a bad light, so she really didn’t know what he could have been looking for. But he must be a professional. Professional _what_ she doesn’t know.

Right on time she heard a grunt and half assed “Alright fine, you got me”.

She opened the window again and leaned out smiling.

“So anyway, how—”

“If you say ‘how’s it hanging’ again I swear I will let go of this ledge.”

“Well,” Nat said, amused, “I was _going_ to say, how about you tell me your name?”

“Oh,” window guy looked slightly sheepish. Slightly. “Clint.”

“Okay, Clint, I’m guessing you already know my name and that’s probably why you’re here. I just want to know why.”

Clint paused, pursing his lips. He seemed to be having a dilemma in his own head.

She gave him a second to think and looked at him. He was well built, muscular arms. Definitely not bad looking. From what she could see he didn’t have any weapons on him. Possibly a knife hidden on him somewhere because he’d be a dumb ass not to, but nothing serious. Definitely not a hitman. Then she saw something else. He had hearing aids.

“Do you read lips?” She asked. This changed things. How did he know she had been approaching the door earlier if he couldn’t hear her coming?

“Yes,” Clint answered. "I'd just love to show you some sign language right now but..."

Natasha ignored that in favor of asking, “How did you know I was coming earlier then? You couldn’t have seen me.”

Clint smirked a little which made Natasha frown. “You must be really comfortably around this place,” He said it like he was telling her something she couldn’t possibly know, “I could feel your footsteps coming from down the hall. I’m sure you’re much stealthier when you’re on missions, but around here you seem like you couldn’t care less about who you’re setting off.”

Nat could feel her eyebrows draw together. Yeah she had a feeling she was getting too comfortable here, it certainly took her long enough to get comfortable anywhere, but it’s different when you’re hearing it from some guy hanging out your window.

“Back to my questions. Why were you here?” Natasha was trying to be all business. This guy couldn’t hang there forever but she wasn’t letting him up until after he gave her answers.

“It wasn’t bad I swear!” Clint shook his head, “I was just checking up on you!”

“Checking up on me? For who? And why?” Who the hell is getting deaf burglars to check up on her?

“They just wanted to make sure you were doing okay or something like that. I don’t know, I didn’t pay all that much attention to the why I just listened to the what.”

“So tell me what the what was!”

“Um,” Clint suddenly looked confused.

“Just tell me who sent you,” Natasha saw some of his fingers starting to slip, but he hadn’t made a single complaint.

“Listen, just, my fingers are currently holding up all of my weight,” well now he complains, “So maybe we could continue the interrogation somewhere where my feet are on solid ground?”

“Talk. Fast.” Was Natasha’s answer.

“Seriously, I can’t tell you who. I would probably die as soon as I get inside!”

“This obviously isn’t a life or death mission! If you were just sent to check up on—” Natasha froze mid-sentence.

“What?” Clint seemed a little impatient. Oh right he’s hanging on to his life by his fingers. “What is it?”

“What the fuck,” Natasha glared, “Why the hell did Nick send someone to check on me?” She knew Nick had to be worried. He always got worried if she stays put for too long. But that wasn’t the case this time. She’s fine. For once, she’s actually fine. She has people who are helping her be fine. Of course he wouldn’t stop by like a normal person, or maybe just _ask_ , no, he would go out and hire someone to break into her house and scare the shit out of her.

“How the hell did you guess that?!”

“There really aren’t that many people that care enough and at the same time are capable of scaring the shit out of a guy who hires himself out to break into people’s houses.”

“…Right. So how about you let me up now, yeah?” Clint smiled hopefully, if a little painfully.

“Nope,” Clint’s face fell, “One more question,” Clint was pouting, “Why were you still here when I got back? You don’t strike me as a guy that’s clumsy about these things.”

“Okay, first of all, I have a _list_ of people that would argue with you on that, and second of all I decline to answer.”

“Who here has the window open, buddy? I don’t think you can decline,” Natasha smiled flirtatiously.

Clint glared. It was kind of cute.

He mumbled some unintelligible words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Natasha leaned a bit farther down, mockingly.

She shouldn’t have done that apparently. That gave Clint just enough room to grab onto one of her shoulders. She reeled backwards, grabbing his wrist. He used his other hand to boost himself up and inside. He looked proud of himself for about two seconds until Natasha twisted him around and tackled him by wrapping her thighs around his ribs and grabbing both his wrists in her hands. They toppled back, landing on the floor with a thud.

She leaned over him, sat on his chest, her knees under his arms and his wrists pinned above his head.

He was staring at her with a kind of awe she usually only gets from Bucky. And this was a different kind of awe. It was the kind that made her think of being a child with butterflies in her stomach.

“Wow,” Clint said, his eyes wide, “Hi.”

 Natasha rolled her eyes, “Answer the question.”

“I honestly can’t remember what it was,” He hadn’t looked away from her face once, barely blinking.

“Why were you stupid enough to get stuck here when I got home?”

“Oh, right, that, yeah, I think I’m even less likely to answer that now.”

Natasha frowned and starting to squeeze her knees into his ribs. She increased how tight she was squeezing until he winced like it was hard to breathe. That was the first time he had closed his eyes since she had pinned him.

“Okay, okay, okay, I found a picture of you on that shelf and I got distracted looking at it, oooowwwwwwww.”

Natasha immediately let go of her grip around his torso and sat up. She let go of his wrists, which he immediately moved to rub blood back into, and smiled at his grumpy face. He was completely avoiding looking at her but there was no way she was going to let him up until he looks at her.

He still didn’t look so she thumped him in the head.

“Jesus Christ what do you want can I please go home now before you hurt me further?” Clint shouted.

Natasha kept smiling, “You’re pretty cute.”

He looked up at her, not frowning or glaring, just looking at her kind of like he was surprised, either that she wasn’t beating him up or that she thinks he’s cute, Natasha didn’t know but it was so endearing and made him look that much cuter.

He seemed to take a gulp in anticipation, which Natasha tried not to laugh at, and instead said, “You were hanging there a lot longer than I thought you would be able to.”

“I’ve got really strong fingers,” Clint said it without any hesitation and looked like he regretted it immediately with how red his face became.

“Well alright then,” Natasha grinned lecherously at him and leaned down to kiss the guy she caught hanging out of her window.

**Author's Note:**

> GET IT HE'S GOT STRONG FINGERS BECAUSE HE USES A BOW HAHA
> 
> but seriously this is the first clintasha thing i've ever done and i hope it wasn't terrible because i genuinely love both of them so much


End file.
